meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Tideborn
Also spelled Tide-Born or Tide Born, they are the self style children of Sol's sister, an ancient force often associated with the waters. Appearance and Nature Humanoid, mostly, their appearances vary very much like the Chaos Elves. Their most common appearance, with a marine humanoid with gills, webbed fingers and toes, and instead of hair they have a fin the runs down the back of their heads to resemble long hair. Their skins are smooth, with pale under bellies but also skin that ranges from red, blue, green and even sometimes brown. They commonly wear leather wrappings and coral armor, and are often armed with spears. As devout followers of a chaos aligned goddess there is much diversity among their numbers. Some of them appear very human like, some have fish tail legs, others crab arms and natural armor, and a few resemble mermaids. They are creatures steeped in magic, so much that the magic has infused their very DNA. Loss of this energy could possibly kill them. Culture The Tideborn worship the 'Ocean Mother' who the believe is the sister and enemy of the 'Sun Father'. Their legend holds that she hid their ancestors from the tyrannical sun in the ocean depths until they were strong enough to protect themselves. They are an aggressive people intent to protect the seas and fight of the dark things below. Their culture is steeped in magic and religion, being ruled by a Monarchy and a Theocracy. Magic is how they formed their cities and forged their weapons and provides them master of the seas. Their magic is used in the creation of arms and technology called 'Magictech' such as their automaton leviathans. Silver is highly respected in their culture as it is the favored color of their goddess. For similar reasons they dislike gold. They divide themselves into clans and castes based on the genetic variances of each individual. As per their believes they view the sun as a source of evil, and immediately called a jihad upon the Sun Elves when they first learned of them. Despite being driven back they have never lost that desire. They are also distrustful of the Angeloids and similar beings, their bright light remind them of the sun. Despite this they are no friend to dark forces. History Their origins are not known to the Elves, they seem to have been on the planet since they first came and dwelled in the ocean depths for longer than man's memory. What is known is that they had an immediate hate for the Sun elves, targeting their maritime efforts and causing great wars, and lashing them with conjured storms. Eventually the Sun Elves moved away from the sea coasts, but the Tide Born followed them up rivers seemingly intent on a racial cleansing against the followers of Sol. Eventually they were pushed back by an alliance of the elves, but to the present no Sun Elf dares tread upon the waters. Powers and Abilities * Marine Adaption: Their bodies are adapted for surviving under the waves. ** Super Strength: Their bodies can withstand deep ocean pressures giving them great durability and strength. ** Heating: They can survive in ice cold waters and are resistant to the cold. ** Waterbreathing: All of them can breath under water, some can breath above water. However, only 'some' excessive time on land often requires the assistance of gear or magic. * Water Magic: With magic in their blood, many have access to some form of magic themed water. Trivia * Created because I was asked to make a sea themed character creator and needed lore for it. Tideborn Character Creator Skin Color Roll a d6 for their main color. # Red # Blue # Green # Purple # Yellow # Brown Mutations Roll for 3 with a d20 # Side Gills # Prismatic Frills # Limb Fins: Fins on the side of their arms and back of their legs. # Claws # Crab Claws # Extra Pair of Arms # Fish Tail Legs # Mermaid End # Human Appearance # Fish Tail # Nothing # Tentacle Hair # Body Gills # Tentacle Legs # Scaly Skin: If they have or get crab claws, instead of scales they get crab like armor. # All Blue Skin: # Bio-illumination # Human Hair: This hair is the color originally gained for the Tideborn. # Quills: On their forearms, and their head, like hair, they have quills, whether they are poisonous depends. # Glowing Blue Lines Tideborn Gifts Roll for 2 with a d10 # Command Water: They have the power to control water mentally # Speak to Fish: # Control Sea Life: # Venom: # Constructs: # Turn into Water # Bio-Electricity # Superspeed Swimming # Breath on Land # Camouflage Accessories They typically leather garbs and rags, but upon that they also wear other things. Roll for 2. If you have get two sets of armor, simply have the first one be a full suit and the other type of armor be what they add on in pieces. Roll a d10 # Coral Armor # Leather Wrappings: Around their arms and legs. # Fish Scale Shirt # Shark Fin Helmet: # Tribal Tattoos: Excellent for channeling water magic without a staff. They glow when in use. # Nautical Themed Armor # Cape # Drapes # Crystal Accessories # Silver Jewelry Weapon Roll a D6 to decide their base weapon. # Trident: Roll a D4 to decide the material ## Coral ## Quartz ## Seastone ## Silver # Quindent: Five points instead of the normal three. Roll a D4 to decide the material ## Coral ## Quartz ## Seastone ## Silver # Blade: Roll a D4 to decide the material ## Coral ## Quartz ## Seastone ## Silver # Double Blade: Roll a D4 to decide the material ## Coral ## Quartz ## Seastone ## Silver # Spear: Roll a D4 to decide the material ## Coral ## Quartz ## Seastone ## Silver # Coral Staff: Made from shaped coral and crowned by an undersea jewel, or pearl, or even a chunk of sea silver. Roll a D4 to decide. It's good for casting spells or hitting things. ## Sapphire ## Pearl ## Several Pearls: Instead of a single large pearl it is decorated by several smaller ones. ## Silver Chunk Category:SolZen321 Category:Magical Beings Category:Creatures Category:Races